Know Thy Enemy
Know Thy Enemy is the seventeenth episode of the second season of and the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT — Elena and Alaric both lash out at John when Isobel’s unexpected arrival leaves Jenna devastated. Bonnie works with Damon and Jeremy to find the spell they’ll need to harness her ancestors’ power. A heartbroken Caroline doesn’t know what to do about Matt. Stefan and Damon realize they have a new secret weapon. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Klaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * David Anders as John Gilbert * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Bryton James as Luka Martin (corpse) * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Michael Roark as Frank Trivia * Antagonist: Klaus * First appearance of Klaus, though only while possessing Alaric's body. *Hilariously, Damon is revealed to have a closet full of black leather jackets. * Isobel and John reveals to Stefan and Elena that the reason that they burned all the tomb vampires was to prevent them from spreading the word that Katherine was still alive. They knew of Klaus' obsession with finding Katherine and wanted to keep him out of Mystic Falls in order to protect Elena. ** This is the first episode to show a vampire being killed by sunlight exposure (Isobel). ** Isobel dies in this episode, making her the second character whose name is also an episode title to die, after Rose. * This is the first time we see a lapis lazuli daylight ring be temporarily deactivated by magic. * This is also the first time that a character is possessed by the spirit of another living/undead person due to the use of a witch's spell. ** This kind of "body-jumping" will later become a feature of later episodes of and series, both through a witch's spirit possession spell or a Traveler's Passenger spell. * The name of the episode was revealed on Valentine's Day by Ian Somerhalder.http://plixi.com/p/77253561 * This episode has only two songs on the soundtrack, making it an episode of the series with the least songs featured. * This is the first episode where Katerina Graham is credited as Kat Graham. * Matt Davis becomes the second main cast member to have a dual role, after Nina Dobrev. * There are five recurring characters from Season One that reappear in this episode. They are as follows: Isobel Flemming, John Gilbert, Elizabeth Forbes, Frank, and Carol Lockwood. * 'Zdravei', which Klaus (in Alaric's body) said to Katherine means 'Hello' in Bulgarian. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Gilbert House **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **Foreclosed House **Lockwood Mansion **Witch Burial Ground **Alaric's Apartment *Grove Hill, Virginia **Grove Hill Cemetery Body Count * Isobel - Suicide/self-immolation in sunlight as a result of Klaus' compulsion. Cultural References * " " is a saying derived from Sun Tzu's The Art of War. * "Know Thy Enemy" is a 2009 hip-hop drama movie. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.73 million viewers in USA, which was 0.26 million less than the previous episode. Quotes :Stefan: "Why don't you call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep?" ---- :Damon: Katherine "Don’t mistake the fact that we haven’t set you on fire in your sleep for trust." ---- :Damon: Bonnie and Jeremy "Great, we’ll have to put that on our list of things to do today-- harness dead witch power." ---- :Elena: "You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But, you’re the only parent I have left. So, maybe I can learn not to hate you." ---- :Klaus Alaric's body: Bulgarian: "Здравей, Катерина! / Zdravei, Katerina!" English: "Hello, Katherine!" ---- :Elena Isobel: "If that’s what you thought of her, then why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" :John: "Because I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And, because she was the first girl I ever loved. And, when she said she’d help keep you safe, I believed her." ---- :John Isobel: "I always knew that she and Katherine were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world’s most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." ---- :Caroline Matt to Elena: "You know, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to tell him at the right moment, in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Kte006.jpg Kte007.jpg Kte008.jpg Kte009.jpg Kte003.jpg Kte004.jpg Kte005.jpg Kte010.jpg Kte002.jpg Kte011.jpg Kte012.jpg Kte013.jpg Kte014.jpg Kte015.jpg Kte016.jpg Kte017.jpg Kte018.jpg Kte019.jpg Kte020.jpg Kte021.jpg Isobel fangs.jpg Kte023.jpg Kte024.jpg Kte025.jpg tvdenemy6.jpg|Jeremy and Damon Isobel and kat.png|Isobel and Katherine Maddox.jpg Klaus in Alaric's body.jpg|Klaus in Alaric's body Screenshot 1562.jpg Screenshot 1556.jpg Screenshot 1555.jpg Screenshot 1575.jpg Screenshot 1552.jpg Screenshot_1564.jpg Screenshot_1577.jpg Screenshot_1569.jpg Screenshot_1573.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two